Most of the computer simulation tools widely in use for electrical circuits or systems, such as Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis (SPICE) and MATLAB Simulink, express the continuous-time waveforms of voltage or current signals using a series of time-value pairs. In other word, each waveform is expressed using a set of discrete points each marking the signal value at a specific time. To compute such a waveform of the circuit or system in response to a certain stimuli, the ordinary differential equation governing the behavior of the circuit is typically solved using a numerical integration method such as trapezoidal method.